Demanding, Aint He?
by Alice Strife
Summary: HAPPY KUROKO AND KAGAMI DAY! 10/11! Kagami would do anything for Kuroko and I mean, ANYTHING! So when Kuroko discovers this power how do you think he'll use it? Hehehehe. First Smut!


_THIS IS MY FIRST YAOI EVER SO DON'T BE CRUEL! This fanfiction is for Kagami and Kuroko day which it today! 10/11! I love you two so much! So Kawaii! Hopefully the manga artist puts you two together in your sequel (hopefully sequel. A girl can dream, can't she?) ENJOY EVERYONE!_

* * *

><p>"Ouch! That pass of yours is really something, ain't it Kuroko?" Furihata asked shaking his hand.<p>

"I'm sorry." Kuroko apologized.

"No, no Kuroko! I'm just not strong enough to catch one of your ignite kai passes just yet!" Furihata said, waving his hands around.

Everyone was at practice after the winning of the winter cup, no breaks or celebrations were given. Riko had made herself useful and demanding, like always, and started pushing everyone to their limit. Today's topic of practice was making sure everyone could catch one of Kuroko's ignite kai pass. So far the only ones were the seniors and Kagami, so practice today was mainly focused on the freshman. Although everyone has been able to catch the pass, not one of them has been able to grab it and score a shot afterwards. As soon as the ball would hit their hands, they'd retract it at such a fast speed and cradle the hand to thier chest.

"Don't worry Furihata, you'll get it sooner or later." Kagami said patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Kagami, I better go get the ball." Furihata said.

"That's alright Furihata, Kagami can go get it for us."

Furihata blinked and turned to stare at Kagami, he was already jogging to get the ball from across the court. It was surprising and Furihata turned to his friends with wide eyes, they all just shrugged at him surprised as well. It's been going on like this ever since they won the winter cup when Kuroko confessed his love to Kagami. It came as a big surprise, and yet not really, how Kagami had accepted and the two of them started their dating lives together. Ever since then the team has been seeing more emotions come from the usually calm and collected boy, which was a bonus, but one emotion that showed off the most was the demanding one. It seemed around every corner Kuroko was barking orders at Kagami and he was following them around like a love sick puppy or soldier to a general's orders.

"Uh- th-thanks Kagami." Furihata said when Kagami came running back with the ball.

"No problem." He breathed out before joining Hyuuga on some one-on-one practice.

Practice when undemanding after that until the morning bells rang. Riko was slightly disappointed in practice this morning, she told everyone they had the chance to make it up after school though which made everyone cheer, but on the inside think she was a devil. Boys got undressed in the locker, Kagami right next to Kuroko as always. Seems that he had an overprotective issue about him and was always trying to shield the smaller man if it was from bullies, to girls, to their teammates eyes as they undressed. No one would have notice Kuroko in the first place anyway, but Kagami's huge built seemed to cover him just fine.

The two walked with their other freshman friends to their classroom, complaining about practice with smiles on their faces. Kagami held the door open for everyone and they all walked in, Kuroko last as he brushed his hand over Kagami's stomach as he walked passed. Kagami blushed and walked in last, closing the door after him. Class went on as boring as usual and finally during break they were able to talk, or in Furihata's case being the bravest out of all of them, ask what was behind Kuroko's orders.

"Kagami, I'm hungry." Kuroko told him.

"What do you want?" Kagami asked.

"Cheese bread and a sport's drink."

Wordlessly Kagami stood up and started making his way to the food truck alone. Right when Fukuda stood up to join Kagami on the walk, Furihata grabbed his shirt and pulled him back into sitting position. With curious eyes and Kagami's ears away, Furihata found this the perfect time to ask.

"Kuroko, why are you so demanding to Kagmai?" He asked.

Fukuda's ears peaked in interest and was glad his friend had settled him back down. Kuroko looked up at the three eyes staring him down, Kawahara noticing as well and being curious and shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on! You haven't notice how whenever you ask Kagami to do something, he just does it without question?" Furihata asked.

Kuroko blinked, thinking back. "I guess he does, isn't that what boyfriends do though? Listen to your every whim and word?"

The three freshman sweatdropped looking at Kuroko, knowing he was actually the mastermind behind all of this. The subject was dropped as Kagami came running back in, presenting Kuroko with his lunch. He smiled when Kuroko thanked him, smiling a small one at him. During lunch Kuroko wasn't as into the conversations, his mind wandering. Kagami didn't listen to his every demand and whim, did he?

"Kagami, I can't finish this." Kuroko said holding up his bread.

Kagami took it from his delicate fingers and stuffed the whole bread in his mouth, "problem solved."

That was food though and Kagami was always hungry.

"Kagami, recycle this for me?" Kuroko asked after chugging down his drink.

"Sure." Kagami said placing the can down right behind him.

Lunch was all about Kuroko ordering things to see if Kagami would actually do them, and Kagami actually doing them. The three freshman watched with amused eyes and looked at each other.

"Seems Kuroko didn't really notice after all." Furihata whispered.

"Yeah, seems so." Fukada said.

"And now it seems he's abusing his powers." Kawahara said.

The three boys sweatdropped and wondered what was in for the two couple in the future.

* * *

><p>It was afterschool, after practice, and Kuroko and Kagami were walking home together. Usually they'd stop by at Maji Burgers, but sometimes the two of them would go to Kagami's and do certain activities before Kagami would cook dinner for them. Kuroko didn't mind either one really, he could go for a burger or sex with Kagami.<p>

"Kagami, do you want to go to Maji Burger or your house?"

"Whatever you want Kuroko." Kagami shrugged.

This conversation was going to go around in circles, so Kuroko decided to cut to the chance.

"Do you want to eat a burger or eat me?"

Kagami tripped, but caught himself. He straight at Kuroko with a bright red face and was amazed how Kuroko had his dead serious expression on. With a red face, he mumbled his answer and Kuroko nodded grabbing his hand.

"I actually was in the mood for burgers."

"Then why the hell did you ask me? We can go to Maji."

Kuroko blinked. "You know Kagami, Furikawa told me the weirdest thing today and I recently realized it's true. You always listen to what to what I say. Why is that?"

"What are you? I don't always listen-..." Kagami thought about it for a second.

"Have I?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah, you have been. I just noticed it today and have been thinking about it, you've been doing it a lot lately." Kuroko said calmly.

"I don't know, I think I'm just used to it that's all."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow, "used to it? Why would you be used to it?"

A sly grin came across Kagami's face as he shoved Kuroko lightly, "don't act like you don't know why. More Kagami, harder Kagami, kiss me there Kagami, faster Kagami. You have a pretty demanding sex drive." Kagami teased.

Kuroko on the other hand had no idea of this and blushed straight tomato, "n-no-no I don't!"

Kagami raised an eyebrow, "oh yeah? It's alright to admit it Kuroko, once you get turned on you get pretty demanding, which I don't mind since." Kagami smirked as he leaned forwards, whispering in Kuroko's ear, "it kind of turns me on as well."

Kuroko made a face, a flustered face, and started walking away. Kagami laughed as he pointed his finger down the street.

"Maji Burger is that way!"

"Well it seems like I'm not going to Maji's am I?" Kuroko answered.

Kagami could take a hint and followed right after to his apartment. Behind closed doors Kuroko was truly another person, just like when he played basketball. Those normal blue eyes turned fierce and icy as they stared Kagami down.

"Clothes off."

Kagami grinned as he started taking his uniform off, started with his coat and ending with his socks as everything laid sprawled out in a messy pile. Kuroko seemed to grin as he grabbed Kagami's hand and lead him to the bedroom.

"Now undress me."

Kagami's hands went to Kuroko's jacket and started unbuttoning the buttons.

"Slowly."

The jacket fell. Kagami's huge hands wrapped around Kuroko's neck and trailed down, feelings the outline of his muscles through his shirt as he undid each button to it. He leaned down to kiss Kuroko's chest when it became visible, giving little nips and bites as he kneeled down in front of his pants. There was a bulge sticking out already and Kagami chuckled.

"Anxious, aren't we?"

"I didn't say you could speak."

A wick grin came to lips as Kagami reached for Kuroko's belt and pulled his pants, along with his boxers down. Kuroko sighed out and sat down on Kagami's bed, spreading his legs out wide. He quickly kicked off his pants and shirt before staring directly at Kagami.

"Suck."

A shiver went through Kagami's being as he crawled over and wrapped his mouth around Kuroko's member. Kuroko moaned out loudly as Kagami's tongue swirled around.

"More."

He started biting lightly, humming in the back of his throat to create more moans. Kuroko's hips buckled and he fell back against the bed, wrapping his legs around Kagami's figure as his fingers gripped the sheets.

"More, more." He panted.

Kagami started bobbing his head up and down, sticking Kuroko's member all the way down until it reached the back of his neck. They recently discovered he didn't have a gag reflex and always used it to their advantage. With a few more licks, a teasing nip or two, Kuroko exploded his release inside Kagami's mouth and moaned out.

"Any else you desire?" Kagami asked licking his lips as he swallowed it all.

"Yeah, kiss me."

Kagami crawled on bed and over Kuroko, gently pressing their lips together. It was soft at first, Kuroko tasting himself as his hands went through Kagami's hair. There was a sharp pain as he pulled him closer, prying his lips open with his mouth and devouring his mouth. Kuroko pulled away breathless and tilted his head to the side, giving Kagami space to kiss down his neck and leave beautiful love marks. He was fully aware of his partners bulging member against his stomach and finally decided to do something about it.

"Stop."

Kagami leaned up lightly and Kuroko leaned up with him, slowly pushing Kagami back down. Wordlessly Kuroko leaned down and wrapped his lips around Kagami's throbbing member. Unlike Kuroko, Kagami never had to instruct Kuroko on what to do. He always knew what to do, how hard to suck, how fast, how he loved it when Kuroko would hum while doing so. It was effortlessly on how fast he made him cum.

"If you don't satisfy me fully Kagami, I'm going to be very angry." Kuroko warned as he let him take control.

"Do I ever disappoint you Kuroko?" Kagami asked reaching for the lube on his nightstand.

Kuroko gave him a look and Kagami shook his head, "Don't answer that. Just lay down and get ready."

Kuroko nodded and laid down, spreading his legs wide. Kagami rubbed the lube in his hands and placed it on his cock, shivering at how cold it was. His eyes locked with Kuroko's and he nodded once before Kagami positioned himself.

"You know the safe word?"

Kuroko smiled, "basketball."

Kagami chuckled a little himself and slowly pressed himself inside of Kuroko. No matter how many times they did this, he always felt tight inside. He waited until Kuroko gave him the go before moving, slowly and steadily at first. The longer he was inside though, the more intune Kuroko became with him.

"Go." He whispered with a smirk.

Kagami started off slow, pushing himself out little by little, pulling out whenever it he would become too tight before easing himself in. Kuroko started getting hotter, sweat dripping down his face as he lifted his hips up to meet Kagami's thrust. Even though this is not the first time they've done this, the first wave of friction makes him sigh heavily, sounding like a half-moan when it escapes his lips.

"Faster, go faster." He ordered.

Kagami listened and started picking up the pace, pretty much slamming into Kuroko as their bed started rocking. Kuroko cried out in moans, wrapping his arms and legs around Kagami as he listened to his every plea and pleasure. With a loud gurgle of a call, Kuroko cummed all over his chest while after a few more strides Kagami came inside. The two laid panting for a second before Kuroko started blinking.

"Lick me clean."

Kagami pulled out, earning a moan from both of them at their lack of heat, and started licking up and down Kuroko's stomach. He tasted sweet, always sweet and never saltly. As soon as he was clean Kagami went even further down and started licking Kuroko's shaft, rolling his tongue around the tip earning pleasant calls from Kuroko.

"St-st-stop." Kuroko moaned.

Kagami leaned back up, licking his lips as he started down hungrily at Kuroko who rolled around and presented himself to him. Kagami always loved it when Kuroko became submission like this. He raised Kuroko's ass a little higher, trailing his fingers down it and cuffing the round shape before Kuroko muttered to get on with it.

There was a pressure as Kagami leaned over him, without warning slamming himself and riding Kuroko with no motions of stopping. Just when he thinks Kagami hasn't already delved into the deepest part of him, he goes on to reach for that sacred something within Kuroko which he never even knew existed before. Kuroko cannot help but gasp and whimper, as Kagami tries to bury himself impossibly deeper by hauling him closer, hand hot on his thigh. He jerks his hips experimentally and Kuroko bites into the pillow, a new sensation beginning to take shape in this switched position.

Though this wasn't one of Kagami's favorite position, because he wasn't able to see the overblushing face of his lover, it did make the sensations and feelings tentimes better though. He makes good use of his mighty arms, yanking his lover back again and again by the hips to meet his own; the sound of flesh slapping flesh repeatedly brings them to a new level of lustful frenzy.

His stamina's improving – in the past, he'd pretty much get off with just a few thrusts, much less last beyond five ejaculations per day without getting sore. Tears form at the corners of his eyes, and high-pitched gasps escape his clenched teeth, as Kagami crushes him further into the bed with a firm shove to his upper back, and picks up the pace. It's as though Kagami's trying to advance further and further into his body with every snap of his hips.

It's getting hard to breathe, with his chest flattened against the bed and his head tilted in a way that is not right for such desperate panting, and just as he thinks he's about to lose consciousness, he yells out "BASKETBALL!"

Almost instantly, the pressure on his back is lifted, and the larger of the two craddles him up so that his head comes to rest at Kagami's broad shoulder.

"Sorry, Kuroko," he says, quick to guilt. "Did I hurt you?"

He rests a comforting hand right below Kuroko's chest, and waits patiently for an answer. All he gets is an indignant silence, punctuated by hitched gasps for air.

Kagami kisses his shoulder and neck. "I'm so sorry, Kuroko. I took that a bit far and-"

"It's fine, I'm not mad. Let's try a different position." Kuroko said lowering himself into Kagami's lap, reconnecting them.

Kagami hisses and clenches his fists in the sheets on either side of him, following Kuroko's order. Kuroko's gently pushes him back onto the mattress and properly straddles his hips.

Kagami's growls are low and harsh, forming in the pit of his stomach, as Kuroko begins to move. The real reason Kagami listens to Kuroko's every word and whim is for the slight hope that he might see that expression, the completely blissfully happy expression that Kuroko makes as he cums. It took a while for Kagami to earn that expression, the two of them both new to this and inexperienced, but after several tries Kagami learned that Kuroko knows what he wants and when he gets it he gets rewarded.

What reward could be more satisfying then seeing Kuroko whither underneath him, panting breathlessly with his face as red as Kagami's hair.

Nothing.

* * *

><p>"I'm getting hungry." Kuroko muttered in his chest.<p>

"Give me a minute and I'll go cook us something." Kagami sighed out, watching to enjoy this moment for a little while longer.

"You know, you don't have to listen to everything I say Kagami." Kuroko said looking up.

"I know, I find the rewards worth it though when I do." Kagami said rolling over.

Kuroko placed a hand against his chest as he kissed him slowly, feelings his heart race under his hand. Kagami heard his stomach growl and pulled away chuckling.

"Some sandwitches, coming right up." He said.

"Love you." Kuroko mumbled into the bed sheets.

"Same here." Kagami said pulling up his pants.

Kuroko watched Kagami with a small smile on his face. It was fun bossing Kagami around, in the outside world and their bed world. Maybe Kagami deserves a chance at this fun, maybe Kuroko might let Kagami be the boss of him for a day.

Kuroko started to get hard just thinking about all the fantasies that could happen that one day and smirked.

"Maybe we can start today." He mumbled as he rolled around in bed.


End file.
